


warmth in the coldest places

by evanescentdawn



Series: MY DARLINGS (radiant zeki) [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, so much feelings about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: How did destiny find them here?On opposite sides, Zero pointing at bloody rose ather.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero
Series: MY DARLINGS (radiant zeki) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988566
Kudos: 3





	warmth in the coldest places

It hurts to have the gun pointed at her. The bloody rose and Zero’s pained expression. He doesn’t want this any more than her. He always hated vampires though and purebloods, even more. And she is one. _Always has been._

Yuuki can’t think of how much this pains him. She doesn’t want to leave but is. She gives him a smile, and he shifts his eyes away.

How did the destiny find them here?

On opposite sides, with Zero pointing the bloody rose at _her_.   
  
Just yesterday, he let her hands curled around his neck with a smile.  
  
_~~It was sounds like your saying that you need me, but you’re wrong. The one you need is Kaname.~~_

“Goodbye, Zero.” Yuuki says. He looks back at her as she steps forward, and pushes the blood rose down. He doesn’t move a muscle as she comes closer to him. Keeps his steady, grey eyes on her. Yuki brushes her hands on his cheek.

It is small but Zero flinches and she immediately draws her hand back, clutching it to her chest. Tears stinging her eyes.

“I understand, Zero.” Yuuki says. And gives him a bright smile that she doesn’t feel at all.

His face twists. “Why are you always so—”

Yuuki widens her eyes as she finds herself suddenly in his arms. Zero tightly holding her close. She clings back, tears streaming down her face as she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

_She doesn’t want to let him go. She doesn’t want them to become enemies._

Quietly, Zero asks, “Getting your memories back...did it help?”

Even now, he’s concerned about her. So like Zero. With a slight smile, Yuuki nods. (But it isn’t so sure, anymore.)

“...That’s good.” He says, a clear smile in his face. And god, this hurts so much. Yuuki clutches her fingers deeper in his shirt.

There’s so many things she wants to say, screaming inside her throat but she doesn’t. She just clings onto him.   
  
It says all the thousand things that she wants to tell him.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> If you liked it, I would love your thoughts


End file.
